


Kingdom...Hearts?

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Darkness, FFXV kinkmeme, Gen, Humor, absolute crack, look if you thought i was done writing crack you were wrong, non explicit prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: As Prince Noctis tries to restore light to the worlds, the mysterious Ardyn comes in and screws things up with his SUPREME DARKNESS. Seriously, how many times can someone say the word darkness in a single sentence?





	Kingdom...Hearts?

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t give me that look, [someone else came up with the idea this time.](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6378513#cmt6378513)

Noctis looked around, dumbfounded at the utter destruction that had been wrought to the worlds. To his world. It was as if something had taken a large chunk out of Insomnia, the city now spewing tendrils of darkness out of the missing areas. The sky was a bleak purple and the buildings twisted into themselves in a disturbing display, betraying the warped reality that Insomnia had become. And in the center of it stood…

“Ardyn!” he shouted, running towards the man. No…he was not a man, not anymore. He was beyond human now. And as he turned to face the trio, he smirked and held his arms wide as if proudly presenting the destruction he created.

“Welcome home, dear prince. But I fear you’re too late. The true darkness has taken root. And soon, I will uncover the supreme darkness that is Kingdom Hearts!”

“You can’t!” Noctis cried out, desperate to save what was left of his world.

“Oh? And why can’t I? Can’t you see I’ve already won?” Ardyn replied, a sly grin on his face.

Noctis had to think quickly. Had to stall Ardyn until he could find a way to reverse the damage to the world. And then save all of the worlds.

“Because!” he started. “Deep down in every heart, there’s a light that never goes out!” There. That sounded like something that would start a debate. All he had to say was the word ‘light’ in Ardyn’s presence; he was sure the word alone insulted the immortal man. And just as expected, Ardyn’s grin quickly dropped into a grimace.

“So you have come this far and still you understand nothing? Every light must fade, dear prince. And every heart return to darkness.”

And thus, Ardyn began to rant about darkness, buying Noctis and his friends some precious time.

“Guys, what do we do? How do we get the city back to the way it used to be?”

“Well gawrsh, I guess if we beat Ardyn, we might get direct access to Kingdom Hearts. Then we figure out what to do from there…” Gladio replied, raising his shield in anticipation of any surprise attacks the immortal might pull.

“—darkness sprouts within it! It grows, consumes it!—”

Didn’t look like he’d be trying anything anytime soon. He was still too busy ranting about darkness.

“What the hell, Gladio? ‘Gawrsh’?” Noctis asked, eyes wide in utter confusion.

“Hey, I gotta role to play here. Keep up!” Gladio grumped.

“I do agree with Gladio,” Ignis chimed in. “Before we go about restoring the worlds, we ought to take Ardyn down. He’s too much of a danger to ignore. We’ll handle Kingdom Hearts when we get to it.”

Gladio stared at Ignis imploringly for a moment.

“Oh right, um…Quack,” Ignis concluded. Noctis wasn’t quite sure what to do with either of them, but he quickly found their behavior unimportant when Ardyn suddenly cloaked himself in darkness and charged up his attack. It was time for the most ridiculously drawn out final boss fight to begin.

-o-

Prompto put the controller down at the demo booth in his local game shop, scratching his head as he stared quizzically at the screen.

“This was the weirdest KH knockoff I’ve ever seen. And KH is already super weird on its own,” he mumbled to himself. Shrugging, he moved on to the next booth. Something flashed bright on the screen, titled Super Kirby Bros. Huh. That sounded like it might be fun.


End file.
